Le verre de trop
by Emi Asgard
Summary: Loki, toujours accablé par sa défaite face aux Avengers, décide de se venger d'Iron Man. Pour cela il prévoit de s'infiltrer directement dans la tour Stark. Cependant cette nouvelle rencontre entre Tony et le dieu de la malice va prendre une bien étrange tournure... [Ironfrost]


Tony Stark se réveilla en sursaut, entendant une légère alarme provenant de son téléphone et qu'il connaissait bien : quelqu'un venait de s'introduire dans la Tour Stark et de déclencher son piège le plus performant. Il mit immédiatement le bracelet contrôlant son armure et s'empressa de rejoindre sa salle de sécurité cachée, désactivant l'alarme auparavant. Son angoisse s'effaça et se transforma en un léger sourire en coin lorsqu'il aperçut sur les écrans de sécurité une ombre svelte qui dévoilait une longue silhouette et un casque cornu. Il hésita un instant : devait-il l'attaquer ou prévenir Thor ? Il avait une autre idée derrière la tête, beaucoup plus audacieuse. Tony descendit donc au salon relativement rapidement et prépara deux whiskys, attendant patiemment celui qui venait de s'inviter chez lui. Lorsque Loki apparut enfin dans la pièce, il fut fortement surpris et déboussolé de voir les lumières allumées et surtout Stark confortablement installé au bar, lui tendant un verre.

\- Belle surprise nocturne.

Le dieu resta muet, bouche bée. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa vengeance envers Stark avait pu échouer aussi vite, lui qui avait tout malicieusement prévu pour revenir attaquer Iron Man. Il n'avait toujours pas avalé sa défaite face aux Avengers quelques années plus tôt et avait décidé de s'en prendre à chacun d'entre eux après s'être échappé d'Asgard, à commencer par Stark dont la prétention l'avait touché en plein égo. Tony continua, désignant les verres remplis du regard.

\- Je vous ai vu vous introduire dans la Tour grâce aux écrans de sécurité. Je me suis dit que vous voudriez sûrement prendre un verre cette fois.

Le jeune dieu fronça les sourcils, se remémorant immédiatement ce qui s'était passé quelques années plus tôt, notamment sa défaite pour le moins humiliante face à Hulk. Loki se mordit la lèvre : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stark n'avait pas alerté les autorités ou d'autres Avengers et surtout pour quelle raison il ne l'avait pas attaqué par surprise. Il se demandait également comment il était possible qu'il soit passé à coté d'un système de sécurité sans s'en rendre compte, lui qui avait été minutieux dans la désactivation de chaque modèle qu'il avait croisé sur sa route, modèles élaborés par Stark lui même.

\- Je pensais avoir désactivé les caméras et les capteurs.

Stark soupira, jouant avec son verre puis le descendant d'une traite.

\- Loki, vous me décevez. Vous croyiez vraiment que je n'avais que ces équipements basiques en guise de sécurité ? Allons, je suis plus futé que cela.

\- Hm… Pourquoi m'avoir laissé progresser jusqu'ici sans encombre ?

L'homme d'affaire haussa les épaules, insouciant.

\- J'avais envie d'une distraction.

Malgré son ego titillé par la remarque de Stark, Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire : l'audace de cet humain lui plaisait. Il prenait plus de plaisir dans cette discussion que dans un combat. Il s'assit donc et pris le verre face à lui, sirotant le whisky que lui avait préparé Stark. Une fois le liquide avalé, il se détendit et ancra son regard dans celui de Tony, qui remplissait de nouveaux les verres.

\- C'est donc tout ce que je suis pour vous Stark, une distraction ?

\- Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux être une distraction à mes yeux qu'un ennemi.

Stark affichait un large sourire. Loki ne le quittait pas des yeux, le regard insistant.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je ne suis pas venu avec de dangereuses intentions ?

\- Oh vous êtes probablement venu dans le but de me blesser ou de m'anéantir, j'en conviens bien. Mais je savais que je parviendrais facilement à vous faire oublier votre objectif de base. Un verre est toujours plus sympathique qu'un combat. N'est ce pas ?

Loki afficha un sourire malicieux : effectivement Stark avait réussi à attiser sa curiosité et à le dévier de son intention première. Il avait désormais d'autres projets pour ce soir. Les deux êtres enchaînèrent plusieurs verres au fil de la discussion. Malgré quelques remarques cinglantes qui lui échappaient régulièrement, Stark devait avouer qu'il appréciait la présence de Loki, qui se révélait être un parfait orateur et un être plein de surprise. Loki remarqua rapidement que Stark avait plus de mal que lui à tenir l'alcool : tout se déroulait comme il le voulait.

\- Vous ne comptez donc pas me combattre ?

\- A moins que vous lanciez l'offensive non.

\- Vous savez Stark il existe plusieurs types d'offensives…

Tony fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où le dieu voulait en venir. Celui-ci utilisa sa confusion pour se glisser rapidement derrière le bar et se coller à Stark, le plaquant contre le mur.

\- Qu'est ce que vous…

\- Ne parlez pas Stark. Je sais que vous le désirez du plus profond de votre être.

Stark se débattit légèrement : son taux d'alcoolémie ne lui permettait pas de rivaliser face au dieu. De plus, il remarqua que son bracelet avait disparu : il comprit en voyant le sourire malicieux de Loki qu'il lui avait subtilisé durant la conversation. Il était donc quasi sans défense face à un dieu qui se montrait soudainement aventureux. Loki plaça sa main sur la joue de Stark, qui frissonna : s'il voulait nier la réciprocité de son attirance, son corps, lui, exprimait un tout autre langage. Malgré la crainte que le dieu de la Malice ne lui joue un mauvais tour, il se laissa faire. Son esprit étant quelque peu perturbé par l'alcool, il avait du mal à avoir les idées en place. Loki profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme d'affaire, qui écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la douceur du baiser. Tony sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer considérablement. D'abord déboussolé par la situation et ce qu'il ressentait, il finit par rendre ce baiser au dieu de manière de plus en plus passionnelle, se laissant aller. Lorsque Loki mit fin à cet instant d'envoûtement, Stark afficha une mine boudeuse : il aurait aimé que celui-ci dure plus longtemps. Loki se recula subitement, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous voyez, j'ai finalement eu ma vengeance, bien qu'elle soit différente de celle que j'avais imaginée au départ. Vous avez si facilement succombé… Maintenant vous ne pourrez plus jamais effacer le souvenir de ce baiser de votre esprit. A chaque fois que vous penserez à moi vous rougirez malgré vous.

Stark, totalement déstabilisé par les paroles du dieu, commençait à comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais son esprit était tellement confus qu'aucune phrase audible ne sortit de sa bouche. Loki, quant à lui, se leva.

\- Merci pour le verre Tony, c'était très agréable.

Tony se mordit la lèvre, perdu, il ne savait que penser. Le dieu, avait donc non seulement élaborer un plan pour le faire tomber sous son charme, mais osait en plus se jouer de lui. Stark enrageait intérieurement. Il savait que Loki avait raison : ce baiser le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le jeune dieu lui dédia un dernier regard reflétant toute sa Malice : la puissance de celui-ci heurta Tony au point de le faire frissonner. Il regarda partir celui qui l'avait définitivement troublé sans avoir la force de le retenir, comme figé. Il savait que désormais plus rien ne serait comme avant et qu'il devrait vivre avec ce passionnel mais embarrassant secret qui les unissaient.


End file.
